


SHSL Matchmaker

by Mellybear



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellybear/pseuds/Mellybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibuki Mioda is taking her rightful place as the super high school level matchmaker by helping Sonia get Tanaka's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHSL Matchmaker

“Uh... Ibuki... I am not sure this is a good idea.” Sonia said staring nervously down the hall.

“Don’t be stupid! Of course this is a good idea!” Ibuki said adjusting the cat ears placed on Sonia’s head. Sonia turned nervously to Peko and Mikan. 

“Do you think this is a good idea?” She asked the two.

“W-well... Mioda does have more experience than any of us with boys.” Mikan squeaked. 

“And Tanaka is the Ultimate Breeder.” Peko sighed. “This is... Well it’s all we got.” 

“Right! Ibuki knows best! And Ibuki says you need to wear these ears and tail to capture his attention!” She announced proudly. People in the hallway were beginning to give Sonia strange looks. 

“Didn’t know she was into  _ that  _ sorta thing...” The ultimate baseballer snickered to the blue haired idol as they walked past. She elbowed him harshly and gave a smile to the four girls. 

“If word of this gets to my parents they will make me come home!” Sonia cried to the trio. 

“No time for that now! He’s coming! And remember the script!” Ibuki shoved her over to the Breeder and smirked. 

“T-tanaka...” Sonia blushed. There was no way she could say what Ibuki asked her to!

“Ah Miss Sonia.” The taller boy closed his locker. “M-miss Sonia!?” His face flushed a bright color. 

“I-I was just wondering...” Sonia paused in thought, “How are you feline? Cause to me you look... Purrfect.” Gundam pulled his scarf up high. 

“Miss Sonia, m-may I ask what you’re doing?” He choked. 

“I was wondering if...” Sonia looked at Ibuki who was giving her a thumbs up. “If you could take me to the vet... Because you took my breath away.” 

“I-I don’t... I don’t follow.” 

“If not the vet. Then maybe... You could take me on a date?” She squeaked. 

“L-lady Sonia! I would be honored to take you on a date.” Gundam lifted his hand and removed the cat ears from her head. “As lady Sonia. You don’t have to dress up to impress me. You are already perfect as the goddess of darkness.” He chuckled.

“And you are perfect as the god of darkness!” Sonia laughed. “Ibuki said that this was the way to get your attention!” 

“But... You already had my attention she-cat.” He smiled. 

“Well then... I shall take off this tail, and we can go get lunch together!” Sonia announced. 

“Of course. The Four Dark Devas of Destruction and I know a good place to eat just down the street!” He announced beginning to walk down the hall. Sonia uncliped the long bit of costume foam from her dress and followed tossing it to Ibuki as she walked. 

“That sounds lovely! Maybe on our second date we shall dine in hell together!” She smiled taking his hand. Tanaka’s face flushed. 

“Y-yes... Our second date.”

“I should be super high school level matchmaker!” Ibuki shouted as the couple walked off. 

“But your plan totally failed...” Peko told her petting the fake fur tail. 

“But they’re still going out aren’t they?” She asked putting the ears on Mikan. 

“I suppose...” Peko sighed. 

“C’mon Mikan! Maybe we can get you a date now!” Ibuki cheered putting an arm around her. 

“N-no thank you.” She squeaked.

“What about that cute fashion model you’ve had your eye on? She’s cuteeee Mikan!” Ibuki teased.

“Leave her alone Mioda.” Peko sighed. 

“You’re no fun! Both of you!” 


End file.
